Their First Meeting
by Yangwu
Summary: Kuvira has always been a person who wore a poker face everywhere, when she smiled it never really reached her eyes. Then she meets Baatar.


Kuvira looked around the train cabin awaiting the documents she requested. Ten minutes passed and she was getting impatient.

"What's taking so long!" Kuvira demanded slamming her fist on the table so hard she dented it without even using her metalbending. As if on cue a young man who went by the name Baatar stepped into the room carrying a locked platinum box. She knew Baatar from her days in Zaofu and often caught him staring at her grinning like a fool. She never really talked to him or even noticed him. Kuvira narrowed her eyes and asked

"Tell me, what took you so long…..I don't like to wait." Baatar always liked Kuvira since the moment he laid eyes on her.

"P-pardon me, Great U-Uniter. I f-forgot about your request, I swear I will never do it again." Baatar stammered as his heart beated faster and his face blushing. Kuvira let out a chuckle, the sound surprised her. She had been so stressed lately that she didn't have time to even enjoy herself. Recomposing herself she replied in a calm tone

"Just don't ever do it again, understood?" Baatar nodded quickly trying to stop his hands from shaking. Kuvira let out a small sigh

"Baatar just put the box down before you drop-" too late the box slipped from his hands and before Kuvira could think things through she caught it with her metalbending.

"H-How did you do that, how did you bend platinum?"

"I'm a better metalbender than anyone in this world, I can focus my metalbending grip to any form of metal. That includes the iron in your blood." Kuvira had no choice but to explain. A cold sweat broke out on Baatars back, he had always feared bloodbending. Now his very own captain who's a metalbender could manipulate the iron in his blood was beyond his words.

"Baatar I can feel your heartbeat, are you scared?" he decided to lie and whispered

"No….I'm not afraid…" Kuvira arched a brow and replied "I don't even need any earthbending or metalbending to know that that's a lie Baatar. Why would you tell such an obvious lie huh?" Baatar didn't want to stick around anymore, if he did his heart would probably jump out of his chest from fear. At least he hoped it was fear making his heart beat so fast, and not some strong, smart, young, beautiful, dark-haired metalbender. He turned around to leave, perhaps it was not his lucky day and the corner of a photo of Kuvira stuck out of his back pocket. "Baatar what is that in your pocket?" Kuvira questioned firmly. Baatar noticed the fact that his little secret has gotten out, and pretended he didn't hear her and attempted to speed walk out of the train cabin.

Kuvira simply cocked her head to the side and Baatar froze mid stride, only able to move his eyes and mouth. Kuvira smirked

"I told you, I can bend the iron in your blood." She was like a puppetmaster tugging on invisible strings forcing Baatar to turn around and walk towards her with jerky, unnatural movements. Kuvira forced him onto his knees and asked with rage burning in her eyes

"Don't ever turn your back on me! I'm going to ask one more time what's in your pocket?" Baatar was still too stunned to speak, Kuvira wasn't playing around. She kicked him hard in the stomach as he lurched forwards, she then grabbed the photo from his pocket and took a look. Baatar gulped.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we found the thief who stole my photo a week ago. You better explain yourself, you know what happens to traitors and thieves right?" Kuvira said drawing her hand across her neck making the universal cutthroat motion. Baatars muscles were so tense they were going to snap. "W-well I…..um..uh-" his words were cut short when Kuvira punched him in the face

"Spit it out!" Baatar lowered his head as a sign of respect and answered immediately

"I stole that photo b-because I found you very attractive!" he blurted out not daring to look her in the eye.

Kuvira tried to hide the flush that crept to her face "Nobody has ever called me attractive before…" she said hesitantly.

Baatar mustered up the strength and courage to look Kuvira in the eye and apologized "I'm so sorry for what I've done, I want you to know that I pledge my loyalty to you…..Great Uniter. I am your humble servant"

Kuvira released her metalbending grip on him and bent down "I should be apologizing for what I did to you earlier."

as she talked she grabbed a tissue to wipe the small splatter of blood that coated Baatars nose. His heart sped up as she wiped the blood of his nose, just the sight of her made his heart pump faster, just the scent of her drove him crazy. It's been that way as long as he could remember. He stood up and took a deep breath

"K-Kuvira?" she looked at him and replied

"Yes, what is it Baatar?" he felt like the room was getting hotter by the second, before he could stop himself he blurted out "I love you Kuvira, it's been that way since the moment my mother took you in." Kuvira stared at him wide eyed and speechless. Baatars voice dropped down to a whisper "I've waited long enough. I'm going to take this chance to be bold, no matter the consequences." He grabbed Kuviras waist and pulled her towards him and planted a kiss squarely on her lips. She was tense at first but then softened against him and kissed him back. Kuvira looped her arms around Baatars neck, Baatar was surprised by this. This feeling was so strange yet Kuvira didn't want it to stop. The door flung open and several of Kuviras soldiers marched in, their eyes widened to the sight of their leader kissing a man. Kuvira and Baatar separated moments later, the only proof of a kiss ever happening was a single strand of saliva connecting their lips.

"What are you two idiots looking at!" Kuvira growled regaining her business like demeanor as she separated from Baatars grasp.

"Kuvira we'd like to discuss our plans on uniting the Earth kingdom." She sighed and reluctantly followed them. But just as she was exiting the room she shot Baatar the sweetest look ever. Baatar thought he was going to faint right there and then.


End file.
